Truth of Dares
by shannonb7593
Summary: Eight students and one teacher are all sent to a place underground in Heavenly Host and are forced to play Truth or Dare! Watch their hilarious/emotional journey of parodies! Rated T to be safe. Contains some MayuxMorishige, SatoshixNaomi, some SeikoxNaomi, lots of AyumixYoshiki, and so much more!
1. Chapter 1: Let the Games Begin!

In a dark building, is where everything changed…

Just with one game…

Eight students and a teacher were lost in the elementary school known as Heavenly Host, which was now abandoned and haunted. However, in one significantly large earthquake, they had all somehow ended up in the underground bomb shelter. One with brown hair and chocolate-brown eyes stirred. His name was Mochida Satoshi, and the girl that had collapsed right behind him was his little sister, Mochida Yuka. Many of the others began to move and wake as well, and stress was set amongst them.

"W-where is this!?" a girl with blue-black hair tied into twin-tails, known as Shinozaki Ayumi, asked in a panicked way. She was hyperventilating slightly, while a boy named Kishinuma Yoshiki attempted to comfort her.

As sudden as she had said it, the lights suddenly began to flicker. The group gasped as they all turned to a voice that suddenly began to giggle. They all froze in place when a sudden pair of red eyes began to glow fiercely. Meanwhile, one student, Nakashima Naomi, could swear that she was feeling déjà vu. The atmosphere felt so familiar…

"Welcome, friends!" the voice from earlier spoke cheerfully. It belonged to that of a female, and everyone gulped, feeling that there was a chance it could be Sachiko, the girl that had trapped them here. But, when the lights flickered back on, shrieks and manly yells were heard.

For what was before them, was a massive black dog the size of a van, with massive claws and horns. Its aggressive red eyes pierced into their souls, as it let out a low, rumbling growl. The same voice from earlier spoke.

"Rip, no! Bad hellhound! Heel!" Apparently, the massive dog was a hellhound that was named Rip, and it obeyed the voice's command as it slowly began to lie down, and due to its massive weight and bulk, the ground somewhat rumbled and the lights flickered yet again before staying on.

Luckily, when the dog had lied down, everyone got a clear view of who the stranger was. It was a strange human-looking wolf, with a somewhat dirtied and ripped blue jacket and light blue jeans. It had white fur and long, brown hair that reached down to the middle of its back, along with headphones around its neck. Its gray/brown/green/blue eyes stared down at the confused yet slightly scared group, before it seemed to smile.

"Greetings, and…" Suddenly, the wall behind the anthromorphic canine began to collapse, and was replaced by a glass wall, which revealed a stadium and an audience that cheered wildly. "…say hello to TRUTH OF DARES!" The crowd screamed, clapped, and whistled as loud as they could. The wolf continued to give a toothy grin at them; although, the group did not seem amused.

"Oh gawd no…" Yoshiki complained. The wolf shot him a death glare, which quickly shut him up.

"So…we're in yet another Truth or Dare…?" the teacher, Shishido Yui asked. Their abductor nodded before speaking up yet again.

"Yes. And I shall explain the rules…" The wolf's left paw reached into the left pocket of its jacket, dragging out a folded piece of paper before unfolding it neatly and looked intently at it.

"The rules are is that there shall be no sexual dares or truths. If someone is to give a dare that is incredibly violent, then I will censor it. Please send your truths or dares via PMing me. The punishment for not heeding to a truth or dare is that you will be sent to the asylum in Mount Massive. Don't worry; ol' Rip here will keep you from getting killed, but **will **let you see some gruesome sights." The author smirked evilly and darkly, frightening the group greatly except for Yoshiki, Yui, and Morishige. They were tougher than the others, and the author knew this. Then, she continued. "And if you are a guest, don't fret! Just send in a review of your request/dare/truth! Although I won't mention the name of you... I apologize."

"Finally…" The anthro snapped her fingers, and Yoshikazu, the 3 ghost children, and Sachiko came in, frightening the WHOLE group this time, earning a few cries of fear (AN: OMG I JUST MADE A GAME REFERENCE!) and some screams. The writer frowned and bit her lower lip before announcing information yet again.

"Don't worry, they are only simply my assistants. Ah, yes! How terribly rude of me to forget to introduce myself…" the canine added.

She gave a large grin before saying proudly;

"Call me Shannon-sama!"

And so, the tales of a great new fun and hilarious journey began…

(Author's Note: Don't forget to send in truths and dares via PMing me! I also accept requests through PM as well, but remember, without your suggestions, the story will DIE!)


	2. Chapter 2: A Upsetting Incident

Shannon-sama was playing LittleBigPlanet with Yoshiki, Satoshi, and Naomi.

Suddenly, Yoshiki screamed in anger when Satoshi had slapped him (in the game). They were playing a parkour level, and there was fire. Satoshi had hit him square into the flames.

"WHAT THE FRICK!? WHAT WAS THAT FOR!?" he shouted angrily. He and Satoshi began to have an immature argument, as Ayumi watched trying to keep her poker face, and Shannon-sama had randomly spawned a bag of popcorn to eat while watching the two buds bicker. Suddenly, Shannon-sama's phone rang.

"YOU HAVE MAIL! YOU HAVE MAIL!" it repeated. She jumped up excitedly and rushed over to it before doing a dramatic slide and holding the phone in the air while she was on her belly.

"YES!" she shouted victoriously before giggling evilly. She went to her mail and looked at the dares/truths/requests that had been sent.

"Alright! Assemble, guys!" Everyone began to gather in a circle, except for the two idiot teenage boys that were still fighting. Shannon-sama growled in annoyance, before she snapped her fingers, and Yoshikazu, who had been in the corner playing Goldfish with the assistants, stood and approached the boys, grabbing them by the collars of their shirts/coats and throwing them over to the group that now sat in a circle. Reluctantly, they joined but before that, they shot each other one last glare. Shannon-sama snapped her fingers and a list of the same dares that were on her phone appeared in her hands.

"Anyways, these are all dares from Seikoxnaomi fanD!" At the mention of the name of the person sending the dares, Naomi suddenly stood up straight, looking shocked and mouth agape.

"Wh-… POTATOES!?" Naomi realized that she did not say the 'POTATOES' part, and looked to Shannon-sama, who was giggling.

"Another rule; don't question the name of the person that is requesting something! OH, FUDGE! I just forgot to mention that if you are a guest, you can also send in a truth/dare/request! Although your name will not be mentioned, I will still explain of what you have sent! Now then. He/she says…" Her eyes widened at the first dare.

"…for Seiko and Naomi to do Seven Minutes in Heaven…" Everyone gasped. "WHAT!?" they all said at the same time.

"'KAYBYENAOMIANDSEIKO!" Shannon-sama said quickly and shoved them into an empty closet. "…Moving on…" the author quickly announced. She cleared her throat awkwardly before reading the next dare. "This one requires Seiko and Naomi… We'll just wait."

With a snap of her fingers, seven minutes passed by in a flash to the others except for Seiko and Naomi.

(Author's Note: DON'T QUESTION HOW IT WORKS XD)

Seiko and Naomi came out of the closet, and Seiko was jumping happily while Naomi was just simply shocked.

"Now, Seiko has to kiss Naomi!" the author said like she didn't give a flip (in which she didn't).

"YAAAAAAAY! SCORE FOR ME!" Seiko cheered herself on. She quickly leaped into Naomi's arms and kissed her, wrapping her arms around her neck. Naomi was muffled, while everyone just coughed awkwardly, especially Satoshi.

"OKAY, NEXT DARE!" Shannon-sama shouted, interrupting the two brunettes' little moment. But when she read it, a dark smirk began to grow on her face and it only grew wider with every word she read.

"Satoshi… HAS TO PLAY OUTLAST!" Satoshi screeched at the mention of the horrid game.

Yoshiki just shrugged before punching his pal's shoulder awkwardly. "Sorry, man. Sucks for you," he said emotionlessly. Satoshi stared at him, trying to think of something to say, but could think of nothing before proceeding to the scary game room, opening the rotten and old door before entering and shutting the door behind him.

"Oh, by the way… Just curious, but why do you call us by our first names…?" Yoshiki asked the writer. She looked at him and frowned. "I honestly don't know. My mood just swings around and whatever. But-"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! OH GAWD HE'SGONNAKILLMEGONNAKILLMEGONNAKILLME! RAHHHHHHHHHHH!" Hearing Satoshi's screams, Shannon-sama's ears flopped over before she held her paws on them. "DEAR MOTHER'S LOVE OF ALL FUDGE! THAT SOUND IS KILLER!" she shouted. "But anyways…" She cleared her throat before looking at the next dare. Her eyes widened and she burst into laughter, before falling onto the floor and roflcoptering.

"A-HAH-HAH-HAH-HAH-HAH! OH, OH MY GAWD… I CAN'T! I CAN'T GET THE IMAGE OUT!" she yelled out in laughter. Morishige frowned and walked over to her, taking the paper out of her hands before his eyes widened as well. "WHAT KIND OF DARE EVEN IS THAT!?" he shouted. After much chaos later, the anthro finally said the dare;

"Yoshiki…has to…wear…a DRESS!" She burst out laughing yet again and pounded her paw on the floor. Yoshiki's eyes widened as his pupils narrowed. "EEEEEEHHHHHHHHHHH!?" His jaw practically dropped to the floor, and his eyebrows threatened to hit the roof. He quickly began to run away, but Yoshikazu got in his way, and the blonde boy accidentally ran into him. Due to Yoshikazu's extreme strength, Yoshiki was launched back and he fell on his back before rolling over.

"GRAB HIM, YOU BIG DUMB!" Sachiko yelled. Yoshikazu obeyed her command before picking the boy up by his shoulders. Shannon-sama walked up to Yoshiki, as if she were a detective interrogating a suspect. Then, an idea popped into her head, and this caused her to cackle frighteningly, even scaring the ghost children.

"Oh Ayumi! Get over here!" the author commanded in a demanding, yet teasing way. Ayumi gasped at the mention of her name, and hesitantly walked over to Shannon-sama.

"Y-y-yes?" she stuttered. The bipedal canine looked at her, with a much gentle smile, but it still had that creepy look to it…

At what she said next, Ayumi practically screamed in mortification. "You have to dress Yoshiki in this!" she declared, snapping her fingers as a pink dress appeared in Ayumi's hands. The author winked evilly. "And you CAN'T just let his clothes stay under the dress! You HAVE to take them off, or else…" Rip the hellhound, as if to send a reminder, growled lowly, causing the lights to flicker somewhat yet again before they went back to normal. Ayumi gulped. Meanwhile, the whole time, Yoshiki's eyes were completely white as a huge blush tinted his face. Ayumi would have to TAKE OFF HIS CLOTHES!? Well, it'd just be his coat, shirt, red tank top, pants, and not his boxers. Either way, it was ridiculous and embarrassing. But at the same time, you could say he was having…fantasies.

(Author's Note: Oh my gawd if an actual Yoshiki was on this site he'd kill me and not even care 0_0)

Yoshikazu dropped Yoshiki onto the ground. "Well? Get a move on! Chop-chop, you two!" They reluctantly began to leave the room into the bathroom. Shannon-sama still wore a massive toothy grin, while everyone else just stared at her, with the same expression that Yoshiki had- only without the blush, of course.

"Moving on!" Finally, Satoshi came back in, his eyes lifeless and wide. His skin was pale and he was shaking before he collapsed. Naomi, having the instincts of a true nurse, rushed to his side and put her right hand on his forehead, before tucking away any stray hair out of worry for the poor childhood friend of hers.

"Satoshi, are you…okay?" Naomi asked him out of worry. Instead, he just curled up and hugged his knees, as he lay his head down on her lap. Naomi sighed and pushed him off reluctantly before standing back up.

Meanwhile, the author was fangirling uncontrollably. She was jumping up and down and she was yipping like a little puppy that was about to be given a treat. Everyone stared at her yet again, except for Satoshi, who had now squirmed to the corner and was facing the wall. Once she had calmed down (which took her five minutes to), the bathroom door opened, and out came a Yoshiki in a pink dress, who had fallen. Although he had not tripped on the long dress… And what was even more suspicious was that Ayumi was standing in the doorway, with a face as red as a tomato, and her small hands were balled up into fists. "I don't ever, ever, EVER want to face you again, you delinquent!" she yelled. But when tears surged through to her eyes, everybody gasped, except for Sachiko, who was toying with a new pair of scissors.

"Cl-class rep.! Wh-what happened!?" Satoshi had suddenly spoken up, apparently now snapped from his original mental state. He rushed over to her side, as she now sat against the wall in the main room. He was about to reach his right hand to her left shoulder, but a fearsome and hellish growl stopped him dead in his tracks—and perhaps, even literally if he hadn't frozen.

Everyone turned to see who was growling. Surprisingly, it was not Rip, not Yoshikazu, but the writer herself. What horrified them was that her left eye was now black instead of white, and her pupil was replaced with a glowing slit, much like a cat pupil—only the black part was red.

"RIP! TAKE HIM TO THE ASLYUM!" the writer suddenly boomed angrily. The hellhound stood, as its aggressive glare focused on Satoshi. It ruthlessly clamped his jaws around the collar of his shirt, resulting in Satoshi flailing around, desperately trying to wriggle free. Suddenly, a purple portal appeared, and the hellhound stepped through it, as Satoshi's desperate cries were ignored by Shannon-sama. And that's when everyone knew that the situation was going downhill, once Ayumi's angered cries reached to the cruel writer. She ran over to Shannon-sama and gripped her shoulders tightly with her hands, as her nails dug into the sleeves of the anthro's jacket. However, Shannon-sama was taller than her; Ayumi was 4"9 (correct me if I am wrong) while the bipedal canine was 5"2. This gave the author the ability to glare down at the girl, and meanwhile, Yoshiki was watching all of this go down, still on the floor, as his eyes were as widened as they could be.

"WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT!?" Ayumi shouted at Shannon-sama. Mayu quickly rushed over to Ayumi's side, holding her arm, trying to comfort her.

(Author's note: I don't really give Yui, Mayu, Morishige, nor Yuka any screen time, now, do I?)

"Class rep.! Please, let's not fight!" the pony-tailed girl pleaded desperately. By now, she was very concerned that the author would snap at any second, like a weak branch stepped on by a person. However, Ayumi refused to listen as she continued her ranting.

"HOW DO YOU THINK HE FEELS!? AND YOU WANT TO KNOW SOMETHING!? YOU'RE JUST AS CARELESS AS THAT KISHINUMA IDI-"

SMACK.

Everyone was silenced. Some put their hands over their mouths in horror. Ayumi was hit so hard, that she fell. However, a little someone had caught her. He sent the biggest and most threatening glare to the girl that had just slapped his crush.

Shannon-sama stood, gritting her teeth together as tears of anger streamed down her cheeks. "The next time you say something like that, I'll be happy to do something that will make you regret what you said. …I would like a substitute now." However, Yoshiki halted her by beginning to yell at her angrily.

"JUST WHERE DO YOU THINK YOU'RE GOING!? APOLOGIZE TO HER, NOW!" However, the anthro ignored him as she just quickened her pace to get out the room. Silence wiped through the room.

Suddenly, a voice spoke. "Umm… I'll take over."

Everyone looked to see that Yuki had spoken. She had sad and empty eyes, before she picked up the paper from the ground that Shannon-sama had dropped to the ground in rage and frustration. Ayumi, meanwhile, was crying in Yoshiki's arms (who was now in his normal clothes, thanks to Yuki who had now taken over and which granted her the power of an author), after she had just been snapped at so harshly. In fact, that must've been the most angriest someone had snapped at her. She completely forgot about the fact that she and Yoshiki had had an argument now…

_-Flashback-_

_Ayumi and Yoshiki awkwardly stepped into the bathroom. Ayumi mentally shot the_ _writer as she continued the dare. Meanwhile, Yoshiki was paralyzed._

_(Author's Note: I'm not going to be putting much detail into this because I'm afraid some people would see it as a lemon or sexual.)_

_Finally, once he was dressed (BA-DUM-TS!), Ayumi began to leave, but Yoshiki suddenly stopped her by putting his hand on her left shoulder. Quickly halting, she looked back to him and frowned in confusion._

_"What? What do you want?" she said. It may have sounded rude if it weren't for the fact that she didn't say it so calmly. Yoshiki's eyes looked hesitant, as he looked down to the ground._

_"…Never mind," he murmured. Ayumi frowned before sitting down like a child who was waiting anxiously to hear a story (if you even know what kind of position that is) as she rested her hands on her knees. "Come on, tell me. Even if I'm just an acquaintance here, I still have my passion and caring as a class representative."_

_Yoshiki grunted. "You just told yourself. That you're just an acquaintance. But I've known you for about two years now…"_

_Ayumi frowned at this. She didn't like the idea of being a delinquent's friend, which was the reason of why she said acquaintance. "You can't assume things," she said in her usual voice that she'd use to address 'bad students.'_

_Yoshiki frowned at her. "'You can't assume things'? What do you even mean?"_

_Ayumi glared at him. "Isn't an obvious? You're a delinquent, and I'm a class representative." _

_Yoshiki was honestly hurt by her words. But it wasn't long before his offensive side began to burn inside of his heart. "Tch, and I'm the one who obsesses over a little chicken."_

_Ayumi, feeling the need to defend her crush, suddenly stood up. "Well, at least I'm not the slightest bit like the guy who's a complete cold jerk!"_

_At that comment, Yoshiki arose too. "Who are you calling 'cold jerk'!?" he growled._

_Their argument (although it was more of a trade of insults) carried on, before Yoshiki finally crossed the line._

_"Yeah, well, all I hear from your freaking stupid little mouth is 'Mochida-kun, Mochida-kun, Mochida-kun!' You make me sick, you hypocritical brat!"_

_And that was how Ayumi had ended up practically throwing the door open and pushing Yoshiki down. But…just because of a little crush… Did it all have to end up in such an emotional fight like that…?_

-End of flashback-

Yoshiki still held her tightly to comfort her, rubbing her back. He still remembered their fight, but now, he felt completely guilty and horrible for saying all of those hateful words, and now, he was apologizing by holding her.

Yuki coughed awkwardly before reading from the script of paper, not showing a single bit of emotion, due to the fear of sparking up another horrible mistake like what had happened a moment ago. "Okay. Seiko has to tell Naomi her secret," she announced in a monotone voice.

Naomi looked to Seiko. Then, she smiled playfully. "Seiko! You hide things from me?" she asked teasingly. Seiko laughed before hugging the life out of her best friend.

"Yupsters!" She giggled before taking in a big amount of air into her lungs, as if she were to dive into a deep pool.

"Naomi…"

Naomi stared at her intensely.

"…BANANAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAS!"

…

Crickets chirped.

Everyone had a 'WHAT EVEN-' face, as they stared at Naomi and Seiko. Naomi barely held her poker face.

"…Never mind then," Naomi said before sighing. The game continued on.

"All the girls have to wear a neko cosplay... I wonder what that is." Ayumi and Naomi screamed in mortification, while Yuka and Yui had no idea what that was, while Mayu and Seiko squealed in anticipation.

Yuki snapped her fingers. "I made the costumes appear in the bathroom. Go ahead and change." The girls all walked their way over to the bathroom, some talking in excitement, some silent, and some groaning.

Meanwhile, Yoshiki blushed thinking of Ayumi being in a neko cosplay, while Satoshi had no idea what a neko cosplay was.

"Dude, what is a neko cosplay?" Satoshi asked Yoshiki, elbowing him gently. Yoshiki looked at him. "Well…it's kind of like a cat costume. I find out all about this stuff by surfing on the 'nets," he replied. Satoshi just shrugged to show he had been listening before the girls came out of the bathroom.

At the sight, Yoshiki and Satoshi both began nose bleeding badly (Yoshiki did because of Ayumi while Satoshi did because of Naomi). Their costumes' color were based on their hair color (ex: Ayumi was black/blue).

Morishige just sat down against the wall, readjusting his glasses to try and get his attention off of Mayu, who looked especially cute.

Meanwhile, Seiko was playing around with Naomi (if you know what I mean), while Ayumi just stood there, highly embarrassed, but in bliss due to the fact that ever since she began watching anime and reading manga, she always wished to be in a neko cosplay.

Yuki coughed to get everyone's attention. They all looked up at her before she read yet another dare, but not before she had snapped her fingers to make the girls have their normal clothes on again.

"Seiko has to…read a Seiko x Naomi lemon? How do you read a lemon?" Everybody (as in the students) except for Seiko barfed. One time, when Yoshiki had won a bet, he made everyone read a lemon, and they all hated him and ignored him for one whole week. Except for Seiko—again.

"Alrighty! So what am I gonna read?" Yuki snapped her fingers and in her hands was the lemon fanfic, which was titled Heat by NeonFlower. Seiko immediately scanned her eyes over it, and began to drool.

* * *

><p>After she was done, she had a major nosebleed. "Ah, it was so worth it..." she murmured. Everyone stared at her (even Sachiko), thoroughly creeped out.<p>

"Um, anyways... Next, Satoshi has to read a—WHAT!? A SATOSHI X YOSHIKI LEMON!?" The two mentioned boys screamed in mortification, as they instantly began to protest. However, they were both interrupted by Rip who unleashed a ferocious growl. Satoshi whimpered.

"But... I don't want to read a lemon about me and Yoshiki!" he cried. Yoshiki was standing in the corner, throwing up massive amounts of vomit. Suddenly, Sachiko gained an idea and grinned before going up to the hellhound, beginning to pat its massive head.

"Hey, big boy. Don't ya get hungry for real food?" she said, grinning. The large dog whimpered, as if saying, 'You have no idea on how much I starve.' Sachiko faked a sympathetic face.

"Well, if I get you a meal, will ya lemme punish them?" It nodded quickly and began to wag its bushy tail excitedly.

Sachiko looked to Yuki.

"Yuki, get this mutt some food," she said in a monotone voice. Without question, Yuki obeyed and snapped her fingers as a rotting cow appeared in front of Rip's paws. He immediately began to feed on it sloppily, as everyone grunted in disgust.

"Now. You- blonde guy. Clean your mess...with your mouth." At Sachiko's command, he wanted to barf again, but he knew it'd be even harder on him if he released more fluids. Plus, this was Sachiko. She could torture somebody as slowly as she desired. Hesitantly, Yoshiki stooped down and screwed up his face at the smell of...his mess.

If it weren't for the sudden _SLAM _of a door being opened and the multiple gasps, Yoshiki would've actually done what Sachiko had said. He looked to the entrance to the room, and gasped. It was Shannon-sama!

"Sachiko! You are lucky that Rip wasn't full here, otherwise, he woulda just straight denied you and teared you to pieces!" she growled. Her defensive mode had been activated as she deeply cared for anyone. Sachiko glared at her straight in the eye, before the girl returned a much hostile one, and Sachiko stood down.

With a snap of Shannon's fingers, the vomit was gone.

"But that don' mean I ain't got nothin' tae say, and eet also don' mean that Satoshi doesn't have to read the lemon," she said, and then with sad eyes, looked to Ayumi. Ayumi noticed her guilty gaze and stood, staying silent. Satoshi gasped before humphing silently and he began to read the lemon as many disgusted faces and sounds were emitted from him.

"Anyways... Ayumi, I'm really, really terribly sorry," she said, bowing in respect.

As she bowed, Ayumi's expression softened and she smiled.

"Don't worry about it," she said kindly, walking over to the writer and patting her on the head, much like how a owner would do with their own dog.

Shannon-sama looked back up to her and imitated a puppy face, before snickering the slightest bit. Ayumi smiled again and the game continued.

"Yuki, if you would please," the author said calmly, and Yuki smiled before handing the list of dares back to her. Shannon-sama's eyes widened.

"No way! We're already d-" "YOU HAVE MAIL! YOU HAVE MAIL!" an annoying voice repeated. Everybody groaned (except for Seiko, the ghosts and Shannon-sama).

"Spoke too soon," Yoshiki growled.

"WHYYYYYYYYYYY!" Satoshi screamed in defeat.

_Heehee! That was fun! Like it said in the summary thingy, there will be some drama, and I hope you won't mind that! Anyways, remember, be sure to PM your dares/requests/truths! And if you are a guest, just post a review for your truths or dares, although just remember that you will not be mentioned if you are a guest, unless if you are putting a request! Hey, that rhymed! xD Anyways, hope ya'll enjoyed! BYE-BYYYYYYE~_


End file.
